djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoebe Deltern
The daughter of Alexis Deltern, she spent her childhood living on Jedha to hide from Imperial rule where she was homeschooled by Sheila while Alexis fortified their house. Though she was allowed to do mostly whatever she wanted, she spent most of her time drawing pictures and was never allowed in the basement for reasons that only became clear when one of the droids found them. When Alexis opened the door, she met the one droid she had hoped would never find her. After a conversation, the droid left, but Alexis relocated the family to a secret SHC base located on Jedha operated by one of the SHC's forgemasters. During an SHC raid on Jedha, the three once more relocated, this time traveling to Cape Vail. After a year or two, Phoebe joined the Imperial army where she worked her way up to the rank of Lieutenant. During the Imperial raid on Cape Vail, she unknowingly led an attack against her old friends and allies that would have fought through the entire Imperial army if she asked. While clearing out a sector, she met a group of SHC engaged on one flank with stormtroopers and her platoon opened fire. As the SHC turned to engage, she saw one of the SHC look right at her and pause, slightly lowering their weapon. As she started to call for a cease-fire, the SHC went down to more than a dozen blaster shots to the chest. As she removed the SHC's helmet, she saw why the SHC had paused. It was her own mother. When the battle was over and a single SHC transport was lifting off, she ordered the remaining Imperial forces to stand down because enough blood had been spilled, knowing that the SHC wouldn't have fled, but the kids would've. When she returned to the flagship, she resigned her commission and went back to Cape Vail with some other members of her platoon and a few other friends, where they buried the dead SHC. After they buried the dead, they paid tribute to the SHC for standing up and fighting back, even in the face of overwhelming odds. During the funeral, something inside Phoebe broke, and she decided to leave the Imperial Army. Following the roads she used to walk daily, she made her way back to the remnants of the town hall and cleared the entrance to the escape tunnel the kids had used. Following it to where the hangar was, she and the Imperials with her decided to cast off their allegiance to the Empire and reform the SHC. Era of the New Republic When the First Order came back around, Phoebe rejoined the military with the intention of helping people. Sometime during her career, she was promoted to sergeant and wound up serving a terrible command. One day she snapped back and the lieutenant revealed he knew of her past and had her arrested, awaiting execution. As she was about to be executed, she glanced at the trees and saw a small red light in the leaves, followed a second later by shouting as the executioner was killed by a headshot. As the Imperials scrambled and began firing in the direction of the sniper, one of Phoebe's squad members freed her as the rest drew their blasters, running for cover as they fired on their old allies. As she watched, a section of wall exploded inwards, combat armor the same as what Vengeance was now standing in its place as it opened fire, gunning down soldiers without hesitation. With it were more than two dozen SHC operatives that had come to save her, even if she was responsible for destroying their homes. When she asked the leader if her mother had somehow survived, the leader simply chuckled. As Phoebe began to cry, her mother, who of course had led the raid, simply took off her helmet, clipped it to her belt, picked up her daughter, kissed her forehead, and had the facility torched before they left back into the jungle, disappearing. Her ultimate fate remains unknown. Category:Volunteer Category:Galactic Empire Category:Character Category:Imperial Raid on Cape Vail Category:Shadow Hunter Cadre Category:Galactic Civil War Category:New Republic